Tere bin jiya jaye na
by nanditaroy.duolover
Summary: khud bhi nahi pata kya hua yeah...pls dnt b shocked


**Di, this my best day bcz this day god has send u thinking that when I will come later I will need u…so let me wish u..a very happy returns of this day and thank god fr choosing u as my di… love …**

**This is an abhirika attempt… finally….**

**Story**

Duo came out of the bureau and saw Tarika at the parking lot looking at her watch continuously..

Abhijeet moved forward "Tarika gari nahi layi?"

"nahi Abhijeet woh.."

"acha choro chalo chor deta hu.."

"nahi mein uss side mey nahi jaungi.."

"kya matlab gher nahi jaogi?"

"nahi wo Suraj hey na,wo ane wala hey uske saath shopping.."

"anew ala hey to aya kiu nahi.." Abhijeet sounded bit harsh.. Daya and Tarika exchanged glance.. Daya turned around to hide his smiling.. Tarika made a very serious face with "arey kaam hoga kuch…ata hi hoga.."

Just then a young and rather hot young guy entered the place with "hey Taruu"

Tarika gave a 'kaha tha na' look to Abhijeet and move near to the lad "hi Suraj…"

Suraj turned to Abhijeet and extended his hand with "hi Abhijeet kaise ho?'

Abhijeet shook his head and said "wo kaam hey thora ..mein chalta hu.."

"ate raat ko bhi kaam.."

"ha humare duty hi kuch aisi hi hey..shopping wagera mey jane ki time nahi milta!" he said with the special teasing tone of senior inspector Abhijeet…and immediately moved to quallis with "Daya ager tumhe yeahi kaam na ho to chale.."

After he left..daya broke down in a laughter fit and Tarika joined..

Suraj was rather confused "tum dono has kiu rahe ho?"

Before they can reply an angry voice called "Daya ana hey yea mn jau?"

Daya murmured "marr gaya.." and moved hurriedly to the car..

Suraj looked towards him going then said "Taru tumhara hone wala dvar thora khiska hua hey kya?"

Tarika suppressed her laughter with "shopping chale.."

They moved..

On the way she started remembering..

The day she introduced Suraj to Abhijeet, they were in bureau cafeteria…Suraj had cam to meet her where the duo appeared..

"**arey Abhijeet tm log yeaha?"**

**Abhijeet was continuously studying Suraj so she introduced "yeah Suraj hey..aur yeah.."**

**Suraj interrupted "come on Taru yeah Abhijeet"**

**Tarika nodded..just then Abhijeet's phone rang and he was called by ACP**

**Tarika introduced Suraj to Daya as her cousin but was not able to say so to Abhijeet..**

**Later that day when Abhijeet came to FL but spoke directly to dr. Salunkhe…**

**Dr. Salunkhe asked "kya baat hey Abhijeet aj humari yaad agayi?"**

"**nahi kisi kisi ko aj kal waqt nahi mlta thik se duty kerne ki…log duty ke waqt cafeteria mey baithe rehte hey..to unse kya puchna…"**

**Tarika frowned.. Daya opened his mouth to say something then his eyes turned naughty and he signaled Tarika to be quiet..**

**After taking the required info the team moved out but Daya stayed back…**

"**tumne mujhe Abhijeet ko kiu kuch batane nahi diya.."**

"**arey Tarika wo jealous ho raha hey…janab ko thora jalne do.."**

"**jealousy? Per…acha chalo jara senior inspector Abhijeet ki najar se kab tak sach chupta hey"**

Tarika was smiling on her own remembering these things…

How she added fuel to this fire..

"**tumhe pata hey Abhijeet yeah dress na Suraj leke aya hey bahar se.."**

"**acha itna bhi acha nahi hey…"**

"**aj na mujhe dinner pey jana hey tum drp ker doge pls mujhe restaurant drop ker doge? Suraj wait ker raha hoga.."**

"**bahut time hey tumhare iss Suraj ke pass.."**

"**arey uska to khud ka business hey..to koi duty hours.."**

"**haan haan..yea acha hey..koi discipline nahi…"**

Tarika shook her head "yeah Abhijeet na kabhie kabhie bacho sa behave kerta hey..per aab sayed jyada ho raha hy..baat kerni cahiye…per maaja to araha hey satane mey..possessive haan.."

Here in Abhijeet's house

Abhijeet after entering the house threw away the coat to one side and started pacing up and down took a water bottle from fridge and started gulping down water sip by sip…

Daya sitting on the sofa was eying him "boss.. Suraj acha larka hey… tm bekar mey.."

Abhijeet threw a fiery glance towards him and moved back to his room..entered to take a shower…

They day passed

But that night Abhijeet can't have a peaceful sleep …he came out to hall fr drinking water..sat down on the sofa itself..

"mein Tarika ko kabhie k achi safe jindegi nahi de paunga waqt hi nai de paunga…yeahi sahi hey…ache dost hey dono…aur agr Tarika kisi ki saath Kush rehti hey to wohi sahi…ha bekar mey uski jindgi mey musibat lane ki koi haq nahi mujhe.."

Abhijeet shook his head and moved to his room..

Next day Tarika tried to speak with Abhijeet as "Abhijeet..aj lunch..'

"mein busy hu.."

And he left from there…

Tarika can understand that he is now taking the matters seriously she confronted Daya "Daya mu lagta hey Abhijeet serious ho raha hey aab.."

'ha Tarika kal ghr jake bhi baht pareshan tha wo..aab hme sachai bata dena cahiye.."

"per aab batane jau to janab gussa ho Surajnge…"

Daya smiled.. "haso mat..aj use mere ghr vej sakte ho sham ko?"

He nodded and that evening.. Daya left from the bureau early and then ranged Abhijeet with "boss.. Tarika.. uske gher mey..boss tum jaldi pahucho…" and disconnected the call and switched the cell off..

Abhijeet felt a sudden rise of tension in his heart he hurriedly called Tarika but no one responded to the phone…

He just rushed to her home…

He found the door wide open and moved in shouting "Tarika…"

He was frantically looking around when he felt a soft touch over his shoulder..he recognised the touch in a minute and turned immediately..and hugged her tightly.. after a minute he separated "tum thik ho?"

"ha..bilkul..tumhare pass jo hu..'

'fir..wo call..(he realized it a prank) uss batameez ko mein chorunga nahi…"

"Abhijeet idea mera tha…"

Abhijeet opened his mouth in an o shaped then realization hit him that h had decided t be away from tarika.. "bahut hi bekar ka majaq tha Tarika…" and he was about to move out when Tarika hugged him from behind "mujse durr kiu vag rahe ho?"

"Tarika mujhe kaam hey..mein koi business man to hu nahi ki mein apne hisab se waqt nikalu…"

"Abhijeet mujhe na jalne ki bu arahei hey"

"Tarika pls.."

He freed himself from her grip and moved towards the door..

"Suraj mera cousin hey..meri bua ki beta..muse do mahina chota…"

Abhijeet's foot stopped… he turned "kya kaha tumne.."

"Suraj mere bua ki beta hey.."

"matlab tum..tum aur wo mera matlab wo aur tum…"

Tarika smiled "humare bich kuch nahi hey….aur ager kuch hota to tum mujhe yeauhi jane dete?"

Abhijeet sighed he sat down on the sofa Tarika sat beside him…

"Tarika mujhe na lagne laga tha ki tumuss Suraj ka…tm ski saath khush rehti na"

'acha..aisa kiu?"

"uske pass security hey araam time sab jo k larki.."

"acha tmhe baht experience hy larkiio ki mamle my?"

"nahi Tarika..tumhara cehra Khushi se khil utthta tha jab tum uske saath…"

"kya Abhijeet tum bhi..4 saal bad mili mein usse to khush to hongi na?"

Abhijeet smiled… wrapped his arm around her…

Tarika rested her head on his shoulder…thy were entangling their fingers and playing with it when suddenly Abhijeet asked "waise Tarika tumne yeah baat mujhe kiu nahi bataya pehle?"

Tarika smiled "won a hum tumhe jala rahe they.."

"acha…per yeah hum…"

"mera devar?"

"hey bhagwan..yeah "

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet just shook his head.. and after near about a week they spend a romantic evening together….

Bhool karke ager humse koi bhool hui ho toh

Bhool samajhkar bhula dena..

Lekin bhulna serf bhool ko..

Galti se bhi humein na bhula dena

**Author's note**

**Likhne ki baat soch rahi hu.. kya tha yeah? But jo bhi tha…par ke review de dena..**


End file.
